Seeing You Tonight
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: [Pokeshipping]Summary: When Ash declares he's coming to Cerulean City for the holidays, Misty waits very patiently. What happens when he's ever so late, eh? Nothing but utter chaos and deser, wrong story.


Seeing You Tonight

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: WhooHoo! I'm back to writing a Pokeshippy fic! And it's in Misty's POV! -grins- That's a change from those Hoennshippy fics I've been writing. Oh, and before I work on TR, I'm gonna be working on another fic, 'cause I'm having writer's block for that stupid sequel. Oh yeah, gomen nasai for having this two days late...Stupid writer's block! -sighs- Alright, I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon, nor 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey. Yep. That's plain ol' Kyoto.**

_Summary: When Ash declares he's coming to Cerulean City for the holidays, Misty waits very patiently. What happens when he's ever so late, eh? Nothing but utter chaos and des--er, wrong story._

Key:

Key is in 'Blissfully'. I'm lazy, so sue me. Wait, don't really sue me! IT WAS JUST AN EXPRESSION!!

---End Authoress Transmission---

_Riiiiight._ That idiot of a friend probably wouldn't come here anyway. I think this thought bitterly, and who am I talking about? None other than Ash Ketchum himself. That idiot. Yet I can't help feeling a sort of...feeling for him. I think it's love, I think it's just a crush.

But I could very much be wrong. Hey, that's how Daisy felt around Tracey, right? Look at where they are now. Those lucky lovebirds. I wish...that I could someday be like that... (A/N: -coughs- I couldn't help it...it was my Handymanshippy side. I SWEAR!)

I'm just your average 16-year-old Waterflower. I'm the runt of the family, just to put it lightly. When I was younger, my sisters used to neglect me all the time. Where were my parents? Six feet under, to be precise. They took the old dirt nap, and I had to envy my sister's with their beauty, good looks, and they got to inherit the Gym.

But that all changed when I was fishing near Pallet Town. That was the day I met Ash. His Pikachu looked so injured, and he took my bike. When he 'borrowed' it, he ended up frying it to smithereens. But that doesn't matter anymore. I remember the day my sisters dragged me to take care of the Gym, when Daisy won that 3rd place prize in a beauty competition. Ugh...that was one of the worst days of my life. I still remember it like yesterday, though...But...then **he** said something that was **nothing** like himself.

_Flashback_

_"Togepi, it was because of this bike that Ash and I met. It was a coincidence we met too!" Misty smiled, cheerfully._

_Ash shook his head, and said, "**Ours** wasn't coincidence. I mean, how is it that I met **you** out of all people and we became friends?"_

_End Flashback_

I sigh to myself, as I think a little more about it...and how that Ash brightened up my spirits that day. Then again...my sisters were so evil too.

I walked over to the window, and I turned on the radio, only to find...that all of them were just starting to play the same song. It was a love song nevertheless, but...well, let's just say it related to me, okay?

**:-I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true ...  
All I want for Christmas Is you ...-:**

I sighed again, and thought _'Sheesh, like the idiot's actually coming! Then again...he sounded quite sincere and honest the last time we talked...'_

I pulled back the curtains to peer outside in the snow. It was coming down a bit harsh, so I can't blame Ash if he was late because of the snow. I gulped, though. _'What if...there's a freakin' blizzard?!'_ I thought.

I shook that thought out of my head, and looked up at the stars in the sky. They were glittering brightly, and...well, that was enough to make me peaceful. At least...until that stupid VidPhone started ringing. I twitched as I walked up to it, and to my surprise (and my dismay) Ash was on the screen.

"Hey Misty!" he waved cheerfully.

I questioned, "Ash? Exactly how far from the Gym are you?"

"Well...let's say we're at the local Pokemon Center, thanks to the snow. But, we might be getting out if the snow stops falling in time."

"I doubt it."

"By the way, we might get there in time for the Christmas party at the Gym!" Ash grinned.

"Alright Ash, we'll be waiting for you and the other's, 'kay?"

"Yep!"

"Bye!"

I glanced briefly at the screen and turned it off, before heading back to my more comfortable space on the armchair near the window.

**:-I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you ...  
You baby-:**

I smiled a bit at the lyrics, but then realized that I myself hadn't sent my letter to Santa. Then again, he should know what I wanted the most, right? But I still highly doubt that he'll be the one that makes all the snow stop falling.

"Misty! Be a dear and make the hot chocolate! Violet and Lily are out getting the marshmallows, okay?" Daisy called from somewhere in the Gym.

I groaned, "Alright, Daisy!"

In spite of myself, I grabbed the radio and placed it on the table furthest from the counter where I always made hot chocolate. I grabbed the milk, the hot cocoa mix, and I took a pitcher to start mixing it in. I also grabbed a wooden spoon to start blending the hot cocoa in with the milk, with my hands, of course.

**:-I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You ...-:**

Once I finished, I yelled back to Daisy, "I'm finished with the hot chocolate, alright?"-Here I heard the door opening-"Oh, and I think Violet and Lily are back!"

I walked back out the door with the radio and I placed it back on the small side table near the armchair and sat--er **slumped** down on the chair, waiting. As soon as I looked outside, I saw that the heavy snowfall had stopped and all the bright lights of the city had shone brightly again. Including a small mob heading out the Pokemon Center then separating into different groups.

To the tune of 'Here Comes Santa Claus', I stood up and sang mentally, _'Here comes Ashy-boy, here comes Ashy-boy, walking down the Gym's path!'_ I giggled to myself and sighed, only to notice the mistletoe everywhere. Wait--**MISTLETOE?!** And I was right under it. This reminded me of that time Ash and I were caught under the mistletoe ourselves, but Ash chickened out, you see!

_Flashback  
"Um, Ash? Did you realize that we're standing under the mistletoe?"  
"Huh? Waaaa!"  
End Flashback_

That was quite startling to both of us, because I didn't even think that Ash would come close to me if he saw me under the mistletoe. Then again, he was that dense boy I knew for 6 long years...

**:-All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing   
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need - won't you please  
Bring my baby to me ...-:**

I heard all the laughing kids outside, as brothers and sisters and cousins all froliced outside in the snow, having snowball fights, and making snow angels. I sighed again, then I noticed the doorbell ringing, and without hesitating, I opened the door, seeing Ash and his friends--with another friend along. (A/N: Did I mention that Pokeshipping wasn't the only ship in this fic?)

"Hey Misty! You know Max and May, of course, and we bumped into one of their friends in Hoenn when we were heading to Kanto! He didn't have any plans for the holidays except to see his parents, so after we went to Littleroot, he tagged along! Meet Brendan Birch!" Ash smiled cheerfully, as I looked up and walked backwards, seeing another hanging of mistletoe.

Who's bright idea was it, anyway to have mistletoe on Christmas?

I smiled back at him, and shook Brendan's hand from my hiding spot near the wall and said, "Nice to meet you. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there's mistletoe up there, so enter at your own risk." (A/N: Heh, another one of my interuptions. Gah, THAT WAS NOT NEGLECTSHIPPING, DANGIT!)

"Hi Misty!" May smiled, entering rather quickly after my warning.

"Umm...yeah. There's hot chocolate if you guys wanted any..." I told all of them. "It's in the kitchen."

**-:Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you ... **

All I want for Christmas  
Is you baby  
Is you baby:-

Wait...then I noticed the mistletoe **again**. Are my sisters trying to torture all of us?!

I sat down in my armchair again, and as another song started, I shut the radio off. I smiled a little bit as I noticed both Brendan and May getting caught in the mistletoe, and the smile grew into a small giggle. I could hear both of them saying, "Uh oh..." and May running inside before anything else happened. (A/N: Gomen, I couldn't help myself!!)

I slumped down in the armchair, and looked up, seeing...mistletoe hung up there. As Ash and the others began to exit the kitchen holding their mugs filled with the chocolatey goodness of hot chocolate, I groaned softy as Ash approached me. However, the others started to seat themselves, as Brock sat on the armchair across the room, and Max sat at the end of the sofa. May and Brendan were sitting next to each other, May in the middle of the sofa.

Under my breath, I muttered, "Just my luck."

"So Misty, how's life being a Gym leader going?" Ash questioned, standing in front of me.

I shrugged, "It's alright...I guess."

I decided to break the news...just when I thought the time was right.

"Hm...it's growing pretty boring, huh?" Ash asked.

I nodded, and said, "Yep. Oh, just to break the news to ya, look up."

"Eh? ACK! NOT AGAIN!" Ash yelped, noticing the mistletoe.

I whispered, "You still owe me for that running."

"B-but..." Ash whimpered.

I looked down, and said, "Don't be a chicken, alright?"

"Fine..." Ash said, quickly giving me a peck on the cheek. He grinned mischievously, "It only says 'a kiss' and there it was!"

Then May pointed out, "I saw a book called 'Christmas Traditions' and it said specifically that it had to be a kiss on the mouth!!"

At that time, I knew Ash was thinking the same thing I was thinking, _'May the spoilsport...jeez, did she have to do that to torture us?!'_

In a split second, there it was, the small peck that was ever so evil, and Ash quickly took the seat closest to mine, which was far away from the mistletoe, thankfully.

When Max, May, Brendan, and Brock were all clapping, I growled, "C'mere May! Let's see how'd **you** like to be under here right now!"

---OWARI---

A/N: xD Yeah, I couldn't help myself...-ahem- R&R, while flames are fed to Fiery! -grin-


End file.
